itsaconspiracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaganism
Reaganism is a religious movement founded by supporters of former United States president, Ronald W. Reagan. The idea of the movement is the entire basis of the modern-day Republican Party of the United States. Many people think Ronald Reagan is a hero and one of the best and brightest Americans in history. is this very fact to some. Reagan was not always a hardcore liberal, according the , he was a well-renowned Democrat, until a horrific meeting with an old friend in which he slowly started succumbing to sovietism. Reagan had many fowl-ups and feats, one of those feats being the founding of the Secret Police. With the Secret Police, Reagan found himself face-to-face with John F. Kennedy, a former United States President (Little did he know, it was just one of the clone army). Reagan was all-the-wiser to the "scam" of the clone, but then followed it to the rest of the clones. Reagan found that he could possibly use these men as a work force or better yet, soldiers. Using this as his driving message toward congress, and with the help of John Connolly, founder of the clones, Reagan used his achievements and became a candidate for Jimmy Carter's seat in the White House. One of his greatest fowl-ups however was that, like the Vikings before him, Reagan found . Reagan, knowing by way of an unnamed congressman, found himself having trouble with memory and dreams. His mind was slowly decaying and he eventually died in the summer of 2004. Birth of Reaganism The first actual account of Reaganism was in a small town in Iowa, one of the smaller and more quiet states. This small religious uprising soon to spread and republicans began migrating farther east to the more pro-democratic states. At the time, Republicanism, which is a political party based on traditional views of economic growth, was a major voice in Congress and the world. Republicanism had many similarities when compared to early Reaganism, but did not hold such an extremist view. The birth of Reaganism really began, however, upon the attempted assassination of President Reagan by John Hinckley, Jr., a LOSDES spy. However, his charges were dropped because Hinckley was labeled "Insane". This was quite an unfortunate, but very helpful happening due to his long-time friend, James Brady. Brady, who was also a LOSDES spy, was tasked to "take a bullet" for Reagan. This incident lead to the creation of an anti-firearms act, which was created several years later, aiding Reagan's legacy and thus Reaganism's growth since firearm ownership was frowned upon in the non-Republican world. Modern Reaganists As time goes on, as with any religion, there are new recruits and converters into the religion's masses. Such is the case with Reaganism. Reaganism has become but a simple small-town cult, has now grown into the central basis of modern-day Republicans. Modern right-wing extremists these days care not for the people, similar to that of Reagan's original beliefs. Reagan once believed in three major ideas to find a human: "America, Money, and Jesus". The typical Reaganists are Americans, or those with very pro-American beliefs. Reaganists in today's world are also those who are wealthy and have an actual voice in public affairs, much unlike those in the middle and lower classes, and are those who have strict Christian views, usually performing minor discriminatory and somewhat fascist actions toward those of other religions and ideals. Such acts include stupidity, stubbornness, discrimination, and worst of all, slander against . Be wary when meeting a Reaganist, there are thousands watching us as we speak. Category:Ideas